A Queen's Prayer
by TheAnomally
Summary: What Queen Serenity must have felt every time Princess Serenity absconded to Earth to be with Endymion. A mother's worry rivals no other worry; shame on the Princess for being selfish. Chapters to follow are the Inner Courts feelings on having to retrieve the Wayward Moon Princess
1. A Queen's Prayer

Queen Serenity moved gracefully out of the palace to the great veranda.

"Serenity? Princess Serenity!" She called out.

Her blond haired daughter was no where in sight; this was her favorite spot these days. Outside the palace walls, always looking up at the Earth it seemed her daughter was no longer happy with her home. These days she talked about the Earth with its' flowers and green grass and lovely trees, but Queen Serenity knew what really had captured her young daughters heart.

Luna came back first. "She's no where in the Palace, your highness."

"She's not anywhere on the grounds, gardens, or courtyards." Artemis reported.

"Luna, Artemis summon the Princess's Court! I am afraid my daughter has once again run away." The white haired Queen said to her trusted Mau advisors.

In the flash the cats were off and running; they were starting to become frustrated over the Princess's lack of understanding about the relationship between the Moon and Earth.

Luna sighed. "That girl never listens."

"She's in love, and young, it's not her fault." Artemis said.

Luna shook her head. "That's not a good enough excuse, she has responsibilities, and she needs to think more about her people rather than just about herself and what she wants!"

It did not take long for the cats of Mau to find the inner Sailor Senshi; the girls were older than the Princess, and trusted with guarding her safety.

"Rise Senshi, I am afraid the Princess is gone, please go find her and bring her home." Queen Serenity said to the four soldiers before her.

The girls nodded and in a flash of multicolored light each teleported to Earth to find the wayward Princess.

The Queen placed her slender hands over her heart and prayed for her daughter's safe return. The Princess put herself and the Silver Millennium in danger every time she traveled to Earth. The Moon Kingdom was to watch over the Earth from above while from within the Golden Kingdom in Elysian would stand guard. It was taboo for the Lunar people and the Earth inhabitants to mingle. Serenity had tried to make her daughter understand that, but the Princess was stubborn, and head strong.  
Long ago Queen Serenity had gone to Earth, and she had been jarred by what she had seen. The Earthlings where so primitive, greedy, and blood thirsty. Wars raged constantly, and people were often brutalized, dehumanized, and sold as chattle. The humans never seemed satisfied with the purer aspects of life; they seemed to revel in harming one another for heartless reasons. The Planetary, and Satellite rulers agreed that the Earth needed to mature more before politics between them could be opened.  
Queen Serenity paced, wrung her hands, and tried not to worry, but it was no use. The thought of her precious daughter being hurt, lost, robbed of her innocence, or enslaved sent wave after wave of terror rushing through her slender form. To wait for her daughter's return; the Queen retreated to the inner sanctum of the Palace where a tall crystal glowed warmly. The Queen sank to her knees and prayed hard for her daughter's safe return.


	2. Love under Venus's Glow

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from the Sailor Moon Universe. Sailor Venus/ Princess Venus and Kunzite are not mine and you know it!

NOTES: I thought it annoying that the Moon Princess and Queen have names, but everyone else has planetary titles. Yes I realize Sailor Moon is about Sailor MOON, but even Sailor V only referred to her as Princess Venus and threw in a sliver of mythology. So long ago I planned on telling the Planetary Princess's stories before they came to serve the Silver Millennium. I had names for them, their parents, siblings, and suitors. AND then I lost it...(it is somewhere in my keep; where I do not know YET) So today I made a new on in hopes that according to Murphy's Law the old one will manifest magically. LOL...

Anyway here is a shortened version.

Sailor Venus AKA Princess Ourania is her past life name...MINAKO AINO is her reincarnated name when she is reborn in Tokyo on Earth

The name Ourania comes from Aphrodite Ourania who is the celestial version of the goddess as opposed to Aphrodite Pandemos who is the peoples goddess. Cytherea is another name for Aphrodite which stems from Cythera(or Kythria) one of the greek islands where myths claim the Goddess of love was born.  
Symbols of Venus(Roman) AKA Aphrodite(Greek) -  
Scallop Shell, and Sea Foam (there is more but I used these two for now.)  
Thesis is a Primordial Deity who gave rise to the Titans who in turn gave rise to the Olympian Deities.  
Thesis is the embodiment of Creation (Female)  
Eros is Procreation. (Male)  
The lovers of Venus/Aphrodite are NUMEROUS...but in this I mentioned Anchises and Adonis only. (Myths are FUN)

The blond rode her transportation device to shore; lately the Lunar Princess and the Earthen Prince were becoming sneakier each time they set up a secret rendezvous. It used to be she and the girls would come to the Golden Kingdoms' gardens or lakes and there they would be holding hands or sharing a kiss. The Venusian Princess was jealous, but her heart also warmed at the site of the young passionate lovers. She let her envy rule over her heart since she would always yell at Princess Serenity and admonish her for causing such great worry. This time though she swore she would try to see the red thread that connected destined lovers. She had been practicing, so this trait of hers would be strengthened and she would be able to see if Endymion and Serenity were truly meant for one another.  
Once on the beach her cloaking device made it seem like she arrived in a scallop shell riding the sea foam to shore. It then vanished and she drew her cloak tighter around her; this area was not cold but she prefer no one really see her. She sighed and started her search for the wayward Princess. Beyond the sea was a great desert, the sun beat down on her, but she was no mere human. She moved swiftly, and had soon searched many cities, oasis's, and out posts. Getting information from humans was tough since their dialects were primitive and varied from region to region. The last place she searched had been a dingy little village where there were little resources; women were forced to sell themselves to help their families get food, the men worked hard to farm, and raise livestock, but the ruler of this region was a greedy man who gladly took what little these people had. The Princess ascended a dune and looked back at the little town; it was sad but normal for Earth life. She was about to continue on when she found herself surrounded by bandits. The commotion from their horses caused her mask to flutter off and her blond hair wafted freely around her face. The dirty sweaty men looked at her with lust in their eyes, and darkness in their hearts. They talked to one another and the Princess of Venus knew what their intentions would be. She would be passed around to each man and defiled; once the gang was sick of her, she would be sold to the highest bidder. The blond narrowed her blue eyes and pointed her index finger to the sky. The men stupidly looked up as if she was signaling to something over head.

"VENUS POWER!" In a flash of yellow and orange she transformed into Sailor Venus.

The men were shocked, but they were also too stupid to realize the strong will of a determined woman. The bandits unsheathed blades of all shapes and sizes; the leader cried out and soon the gang was closing in on her. Sailor Venus crouched and leapt into the air rising up out of the circle of nere-do-wells. She flipped upside down and spun in the sky like a leaf on the wind.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN!" She commanded.

A glowing metallic chain spiraled forth from her person and whipped the bandits below her; until all of them lay on the sand unconscious. In a flash she detransformed and landed in the sand with a soft thump. She was about to continue on when a horse cried out in the distance, she prepared for another fight, but saw that the horse had no rider. It was odd, and she stood her ground even as the animal ran up to her and stopped. It made a soft nickering noise as it looked at her. She reached out her palm so that the horse could smell her.

A male voice sounded off behind her. "It must really be difficult to have to rein in such an overly curious Princess…"

The blond whipped her pointer finger a glow with the powers of Venus ready to strike the man down.

He was dressed all in white; complete with flowing cape, turban, and mask. "I mean you no harm Princess of Venus." He raised his hands to show he had no weapons; and slowly he lowered his mask. "I am Kunzite, commander of the Middle Eastern regions, and loyal protector of Prince Endymion."

The Princess lowered her attack, and looked at the man as she relaxed she noticed a glimmering red thread encircling him. She followed the thread back and was surprised to see that it was wrapped around her hand.

He bowed respectfully to her, and moved past her to his horse. "I too am looking for the Prince; seems he as run off to be with your Princess." He mounted the beast and held out his hand to her. "Perhaps if we work together we'll find them sooner."

The blond Princess blinked and then nodded; she took his hand and immediately felt a charge. He must have felt it too since he blinked and seemed to be a bit stunned for a moment. The blond royal felt fire rise in her face, and she knew she was blushing a deep crimson; thankfully he was not facing her to see her present facial color.

He patted his horse on the neck. "So what pray tell do I call such a powerful yet beautiful lady? Princess Venus, though respectable, is very formal. Aphrodite? Cypris? Helen?" He mentioned more names.

He had heard from the people when they talked of a golden haired goddess prettier than any woman ever seen.

The Venusian Princess knew these names some from the stories her Mother Queen Thesis had told about her own travels to Earth long ago. Others she had been called by people the other times she had come to Earth looking for Princess Serenity. She was about to have him just call her by her title, but then her feelings took over her speech.

"Venus is my title, my name is Princess Ourania." She said. "Princess Ourania of Magellan Castle, but Ourania is fine kind sir." She said.

Why had she done that? He had not preformed any great feat to earn the knowledge of her true name. The only other person who knew her true name was a young suitor back on Venus known as Anchises. Not even Adonis, a promising young soldier, knew her by her given name. If her younger sister could see her, Princess Cytherea, would be laughing at her.

He broke through her panicky thoughts. "Let's be off powerful Ourania, we have wayward youths in love to find!"

The pair rode off into the desert trying to find their wayward charges; their conversation was light, and after some time they managed to find Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. They were in a green rolling field, high on a hill under a gigantic leafy tree.


	3. Mercury's Intelligent Shine

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one in the Sailor Moon Universe. Sailor Mercury and Zoisite are not mine.

NOTES: So here is Sailor Mercury AKA Princess Mercury's take on having to CONSTANTLY go to Earth and chase after the Princess of the Moon.

This takes place in the PAST before all the girls were reincarnated on EARTH in Tokyo, so the name Ami Mizuno does not exist yet.

And again why could they girls have names in their past lives? It just seems rude, that they play such a big part, but their existence is made moot because of Serenity/Usagi/Sailor Moon.

In this Princess Mercury AKA Princess Sarama is more confident, and in no way shy. In her past life her vast intellect was praised and revered, on Mercury everyone is smart so there would be no reason for her to act at all like Ami does.

Sarama is the Vedic Cognate of Hermes  
Symbols of Mercury AKA Hermes  
Talaria = Winged Sandals  
Lyre = a small Greek harp  
Merope, Dryope, and Peitho were lovers of Hermes so I figure they could be lovers or friends of Princess Mercury.  
Hydros and Nesoi are primordial deities that gave birth to the titans who in turn gave birth to the Olympian deities.  
Nesoi is the Goddess of Islands  
Hydros is the god of Primordial Water

The Mercurian Princess was not happy at all with the Moon Princess's progress or actions. The fair haired royal was not learning anything she was being taught nor was she acting like a proper young royal. Her insistence on repeatedly returning to Earth was troublesome for everyone who was charged with protecting and guiding her. The people of Mercury were super intelligent and cool headed; all the other planets were filled with intelligent inhabitants, but the Earth not so much. Mercury had no love for the Planet, at all; the people were sub-standard in smarts, and those who did show higher mental powers where often mocked, and killed. The blue haired princess had a feeling that the Moon Princess's intellect was dropping due to side effects from prolonged visits to the Earth. Her Mother Queen Nesoi had been preforming tests on the Earth for centuries to see if that hypothesis held any truth.  
A fluttering of wings marked the arrival of the Princess of Mercury to the green and blue planet; she looked down at her beautiful talaria whose wings could take her everywhere in the cosmos. The Planetary Princesses each had their own mode of transportation or they could soldier up and teleport in glorious show of lights and energy, or they could use a combo of both. Teleportation was awful flashy and it had been her suggestion not to use it to descend to Earth to catch the Moon Princess this time they would need surprise and cunning. As they had entered the upper atmosphere they had split up to cover more ground. Looking around blindly in this strange part of the world was not her plan at all; like all people of her planet she could find anyone and anything by water dowsing. Soon she found a rushing river and with a graceful leap she landed on a large stone in the center of the river. She placed her feet in the water and closed her eyes; she tried to concentrate on the Moon Princess but the water on this planet was never pure. She felt sick from all the waste the humans had callously dumped into the water; the way the humans disrespected their home world was disgusting. She tried to calm herself down so she could use her ability properly, but between the ill feeling of the water, and her frustration over the actions of the younger Moon Royal she could not focus. She then held out her hands and a small stream of water rose from the river, it curved around her hands. As the water was purified it started to glow, and harden into ice. The glacial ice took the form of a delicate lyre whose rime strings sparkled; Princess Mercury's slender fingers caressed the strings, and soon a harmonious song like no other filled the air. The traditional Mercurian melody soothed her mind; she thought of her loved ones back on Mercury. She missed debating with, swimming with, and playing with Merope, Dryope, and Peitho and everyone in Mariner Castle. The more she thought of home the more focused she became; she began to dowse again as she played, and her energy flowed into the river purifying the water as she searched the planet for the errant Moon Child. The waters danced and glowed all around her; illuminated bubbles rose up and filled the air with cool vapors of primordial ice.  
Soon she located the blond Princess and she stopped dowsing; she rose and prepared to take flight again when something hard struck her on the side of her body. On the shore people had gathered some held fiery torches, and others held sharp weapons. Mercury could see into their hearts; they were scared of her, and they thought she was evil even though she had done nothing to them. Their dialects were rough and elementary but Princess Mercury could understand many languages from all over the Sol System. They called her a witch, accused her of poisoning the river with her evil magic, and even said she was enchanting their men folk so she could ravage them and then eat them. Their plan was to catch her; torture her, and then kill her so that her evil would be gone. These simple people were not worth her time or effort; once again she prepared to leave when flaming arrows flew towards her from several directions.

"MERCURY POWER!" In a blast of blue and white energy she transformed to her warrior guise.

She then spun around on the rock and lifted her arms up over her head.

"SHINE SNOW ILLUSION!" she called out and sent a storm of snow, ice, and chilled water all around her.

The power extinguished the flames and froze the arrows solid; some of the mob fled but others remained and readied another assault. Just then a flurry of pink flower petals rose up and whirled around the remaining pack of attackers. This new element of unknown origins was enough to send them running to the hills. Sailor Mercury sighed and leapt to shore; she picked up one of the flower petals, and let it fall intro her palm. In a watery flash her senshi form was gone and she was left to ponder the pink petal in her palm. She was shocked to find out it was not a flower petal but a very thin piece of pink gem stone.

A male voice spoke to her. "Pretty pieces of jewels, aren't they?"

Princess Mercury looked up to see a young man with long hair standing before her; fog rose off her palms as she prepared for another attack.

The man then bowed. "Forgive my rudeness; I am Zoisite commander of the European regions, and loyal protector of Prince Endymion of the Golden Kingdom."

"You are looking for the Prince?" She asked.

Zoisite nodded. "He missed today's lesson, along with other things, so we figured he had run off to be with the Lady of the Moon."

Mercury nodded since their stories were nearly the same.

"I know where they are; it is not far from here." She said confidently.

Zoisite nodded and let himself be led by this extraordinary person; he had been entranced by her music. He had never met anyone like her; she was not mousy like most of the ladies here and in court. She carried herself with courage and confidence; there was something else about her too, a sparkle in her glacier blue eyes that contained the knowledge of the ages.

Zoisite cleared his throat. "What pray tell do I call you dear lady?"

"I am the Princess of the Planet Mercury." She said without looking back at him.

He chuckled at her. "Your title speaks volumes my lady, but is there a shorter moniker that I may call you by, like perhaps your true name?" He inquired.

"On my Planet, and in my Queendom, one has to prove themselves worthy to gain that type of knowledge." She replied simply.

Zoisite stopped and placed his slender fingers on his cheek. "Then perhaps a test of intellect is required, or perhaps a test of luck? "

"Luck? That does not seem very logical." The Princess said as she stopped and turned to look at him.

A cunning smile formed on Zoi's lips. "Logical or not, say if I guess your name, you will owe me a kiss."

What a rogue this effeminate man was, but what did she have to lose, there was no way he would know her real name.

"Very well then, I agree to your terms, and if you guess wrong I will freeze your tongue off." She said with her own sly grin.

He laughed heartily. "Well then I best not be wrong."

The General paced back and forth a bit, looking at her, then at the sky, then at the river, and finally back at her.

He then spoke. "You are Princess Sarama of Mariner Castle Daughter of King Hydros and Queen Nesoi."

She was shocked, there was no way he could have known or learned that anywhere on Earth. Zoisite the Heavenly King of the European region seeing the bluenette's shock took the advantage and placed a kiss upon her lovely lips, thankfully the powerful Princess did not attack him.  
At that point a cool shiver ran through both of them as their lips touched, it was energizing and invigorating.

Before he backed away from her, he couldn't resist telling her his secret. "Your Princess Serenity is not the greatest of confidants, she tells such wonderful stories about herself and all her friends."

He had tricked her, but she was not mad, in fact she was happy that the Moon Princess had been listening when she had told her about the history of Mercury and Mariner Castle. Of course she would have to scold her for spilling secrets; perhaps the Princess of the Moon would be assigned triple amounts of homework along with her other duties.  
Princess Sarama walked along with Zoisite, and as they came upon the rolling green hill where Serenity and Endymion were, she felt that perhaps there was some redeeming qualities of Earth, not many, but sometimes one is all you need.


	4. Mars's Burning Passion

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Sailor Mars and Jadeite are not mine.

NOTES: I thought it annoying that the Moon Princess and Queen have names, but everyone else has planetary titles. Yes I realize Sailor Moon is about Sailor MOON, but even Sailor V only referred to her as Princess Venus and threw in a sliver of mythology. So long ago I planned on telling the Planetary Princess's stories before they came to serve the Silver Millennium. I had names for them, their parents, siblings, and suitors. AND then I lost it...(it is somewhere in my keep; where I do not know YET) So today I made a new on in hopes that according to Murphy's Law the old one will manifest magically. LOL...

Anyway here it is...

Sailor Mars AKA Princess Aeria is her past life name Rei Hino of Tokyo does not exist yet.

Aeria is a warrior Epithet  
Timor and Metus are the Roman names for Phobos and Deimos who are the personification of Fear and Terror & Chryse is another consort of Ares. Figured the Planetary Princess live long live...why not have several suitors.  
Enyo(Discord) and Eris(Strife) are siblings of Mars(Ares) in Myths  
Symbols of Mars(Ares) Chariot, Dog, Crows, Boar.

Queen Phanes is the primordial goddess of Appearence  
King Orphion is the primordial god of Life

The ebony haired royal impacted with the ground leaving a sizable scorched crater in her wake; her chariot would remain in the basin until she was ready for it. The area would be too hot and harsh for any human to wander too close. The Martian Princess looked around for any signs of life; she sighed in relief when she saw none. One of the earlier times she had come to Earth her landing had caused a volcano to form and spew out hot death to the people nearby. It had been a mistake, but she was younger then and full of stress and worry over the wary Moon Princess. She cupped her hands and a flame sparked to life in her palms; she gazed into it letting it show her where the Princess had run off. In her mind a picture formed showing her lush verdant hills; atop the tallest one, and among the waving grass sat the blond Moon Princess.

"From here to there; where shall I go, which way? Guide me with your light." Mars huffed out a breath.

The flame started to dance, and then became an arrow; the Princess formed a blazing blow, and shot the arrow into the sky. It rose straight up and then arched to the East leaving a glowing streak behind it. Mars smiled and started on her journey; following the trail that would lead to her quarry. The Princess was envious of the Moon Princess, who she could tell was totally enamored with the Earth Prince, but she was also angry at her for letting her feelings guide her into making stupid choices. The people of Mars were spiritually strong, fiercely loyal, and mighty in their independence. Becoming part of the Moon Princess's court was a favor to her Mother; Queen Phanes, and she would abide by her promise to protect. Now that the Moon Princess was running away more constantly, the Martian Princess was feeling a little insulted, the slightly taller and older royal was a Princess too.

"She thinks of no one but herself!" Princess Mars thought. "I'd love to be back home, I miss Enyo and Eris." She said aloud to no one.

She and her twin sisters had spent many hours practicing, learning, playing, and just having fun. She missed her strong people, and her parents. Most of all she missed Chryse, Timor, and Metus; the moment they had met they had instantly bonded. If she were more immature like Princess Serenity she would leave the Moon in her chariot and go home, but she was responsible and not a silly spoiled child. She was getting worked up again; she stopped and placed her head in her palms. She rubbed her brow and eyes trying to calm herself down since she did not want to cause any more damage to this world. She heaved a sigh and sat down; she held out her hands and manifested another flame. She stared into the glow and meditated; the otherworldly conflagration flickered golden, red, purple, and yellow. She smiled and rose she felt calm once again; she smiled and let the fire wrap around her arm.

A shout then shattered her whimsy. "MAIDEN!"

She instantly focused and saw a man with short fair hair charging at her; he was not holding a weapon so she simply spun away from him. She moved behind him and a serpent made of fire appeared around her.

He was agile too; he did not fall or stumble as he flew passed her. He then turned and halted in his tracks. He stared at the magnificent serpent; and then at ravaging beauty in the center of the fiery coils.

He was in awe. "Glorious."

She was about to ask him his intentions when more shouting voices sounded off nearby.

"GET BACK HERE YOU THIEF! I'LL TEACH YOU TO TRICK ME!" It was an angry man.

"Who are you?!" She snapped at him.

He snapped to attention. "Lord Jadeite Commander of the Far East regions!"

"What's going on here?!" She snapped again.

He quickly answered her. "A harmless little prank?"

Her powers were wasted on this immature man, who reminded her so much of the Moon royal, she banished her flames and started to turn away.

Just then the gang of angry men came upon them. "Got you now you little PEST! You may be some all mighty leader, but to me you're still just a little koi in a BIG pool!" The biggest one of them sneered.

Princess Mars nearly passed out from the man's foul breath; they all were obviously drunk, and itching for a fight. She wanted no part of Lord Jadeite and whatever trouble he had gotten himself into; she started to leave again.

The big guy grabbed her arm. "Maybe I'll get my money back by taking it out of your little concubine here!" He laughed. "Maybe we'll all get a turn, and be square with what you stole from us!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" She growled. "MARS POWER IGNITE!" She roared.

In a flash her warriors' uniform appeared, her eyes were a glow with the flames of her ire.

"I am PRINCESS AERIA of Phobos and Deimos Castle!" She shouted at them as flames rose up all around her.

The men coward and whimpered in fear, a few of them even soiled themselves. The higher her flames rose, the more panicky they became. Deciding to cut their losses; the men turned and ran away from her screaming at the tops of their lungs.

"FIRE BIRD!" She commanded as a great bird made of flames appeared and chased after the men.

Internally she took great joy in seeing the gangs fear and terror; Timor and Metus would be proud of her, they had taught her well.

She then turned on the cause of all this. "YOU!" she pointed at him.

To her surprise he had not run off; instead he was kneeling at her feet despite her fire. "I apologize if I have caused you great trouble. Please allow me to serve you; to make up for the strife that I have caused you, fair lady."

In second her fuku vanished and was replaced by her traveling clothes.

"You can serve me by staying away from me!" she grumbled at him.

Once again she continued on her way, to her annoyance he was following her. She stopped and turned on him; ready to knock him out.

He raised his hands. "I fear I cannot obey since we are on the same mission."

"Explain yourself!" She ordered him.

He nodded with a coy smile. "You see I know why you are here fire maiden; you have come to collect your wayward charge. I too have been tasked with retrieving our wandering Master, seems we are both no more than glorious wet nurses sent to find our wild youths."

Princess Aeria only sighed in response; her anger passed replaced by slight amusement and inner defeat.

He cocked his head to the right, and smiled again. "Perhaps we can find our Masters together, and in that time you can think of a way I may serve you."

"OH very well." Aeria thought the man was a little brash, but he had a nice smile.

As the pair walked, they talked of many common subjects, and found that they had much in common. At least Aeria no longer wanted to set him ablaze, so she could watch him scream and run in pain.


End file.
